


Thank you Haikyuu!!! :)

by Ainslee2517



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainslee2517/pseuds/Ainslee2517
Summary: this is just a thank you letter I wrote about Haikyuu. This series has touched me in so many ways and I just wanted to share my experience with other people. I apologize for my poor grammer and repetitiveness in advance lol I was crying while writing this and my brain was moving faster than I could type. (Sorry if this is kinda cringe lmao)
Kudos: 3





	Thank you Haikyuu!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is a little jumbled or hard to read !

So... the Haikyuu manga ended.  
Five days ago to be exact.  
I hadn't gotten around to writing this because even the thought of Haikyuu had me bawling lmao. But I just wanted to write a thank you to Furdate and Haikyuu.

Haikyuu has changed my life in so many ways.

First off I've been in a bit of a dark place for a while (I won't go into too much detail) but Haikyuu was able to bring me some nice little moments of happiness and some good memories to cherish. Seeing it would bring me momentary relief and a distraction from what's going on in my life.

When I first started watching it, I didn't even think I'd like it. I'm horribly unathletic and I don't really understand sports in general but I decided to give it a shot. I watched the first episode and fell in love immediately and got hooked on the manga quickly after. It was all I could think about and talk about. I wanted to share this beautiful little world with everyone I knew. 

It has given me an opportunity to get into sports and athletics (my family is big on sports) and that is really helpful to me. I'm thinking about giving volleyball a shot, maybe not to play competitively but just with a team for fun.

I've made so many memories with this series and I am so grateful. Because I see it on social media quite often, I was able to make some amazing friends and im so thankful for that. 

These characters and this show have taught me so many lessons about life and I was so glad to be a part of this and to be able to have watched them grow.

Kuroo taught me how to lift up other people and show them how special things can be if you stick around for a little while.

Kenma taught me that its okay to be small and quiet. Its okay not to like big crowds and to stick to myself often but he also taught me how its good to break out of my shell a bit and try new things and let new people into my life. 

Lev taught me its okay if you don't know something as long as you're willing to learn and really want to do it. He also taught me that working hard isn't everything and I can learn to lay back a little.

Bokuto taught me to be proud of the little things I do. He taught me that its okay to have bad days and bad moods because ill get back to where I was eventually. He also taught me that, while it's good to be proud of myself and lift myself up that I can do the same for others and, who knows, it might just make their day.

Iwaizumi and Akaashi both taught me how good a friend could be and how truly knowing them and sticking by their side can be so amazing. They both taught me how to be strong for others and how guide.

Oikawa taught me how to be a captain. He taught me that i can be made better by those I surround myself with and vice versa. He also showed me that i can learn from my past mistakes and move on and grow. He also showed me that i need to take care of not only others but myself as well. He showed me that its good to be a shoulder to cry on but that I may need one too and thats alright. Most importantly Oikawa is teaching me how to love myself and be proud of who I am even if others don't see me the same way. He showed me that self love isn't selfish but that its necessary for growth and success. 

Tendou taught me not to let others bring me down forever and not to change myself just because of what some bullies say. This is who I am and I can't change that.

Ushijima taught me that its okay to think logically and analytically but I need to think about the things I say. Not everything someone says is a literal statement.

Aone taught me that my appearance has nothing to do with who I am. I may look a little scary on the outside but I promise I'm not that bad.

Mad Dog taught me not to let my anger get the best of me all the time and to listen to others directions and take help when I need it.

Hinata and Nishinoya and all the other shorties taught me that my height doesn't matter and as long as I do my best and work for it, I can do anything and accomplish my goals.

Hinata also taught me to persist. To keep going even when it's really hard, to try and befriend those who may not be what they seem. You never know what they might be going through. He also taught me to set high goals and work to achieve them but that its also okay to ask for help along the way. Also that having a partner can be a good thing and to give the idea a chance.

Nishinoya also taught me how to be a good friend and that if the mood is sour that its never a bad thing to try and brighten it up. He showed me that i can be confident even if i think someone is better at something than me because there usually is but that doesnt mean I can't work to beat them.

Kageyama taught me that i need to listen to others more often. He also showed me that your past doesn't define you and if you work you can really grow yourself as a person. You just need to learn to let others in.

Tanaka taught me how to let loose and embrace my personality and to never take any shit.

Asahi taught me how to be more gentle and care more for the ones i love most. He also taught me that i need to let go of my fears and that I can't let them control me.

Sugawara taught me that even if I'm showed up by someone that i can work my way back up and accomplish my goals. Also to keep a closer eye on my friends and to let them know I'm always there for them.

Daichi taught me how to be a leader. He showed me how to rise up and encourage those around me as well as making sure nothing lets those I care for keep them down for too long.

Yamaguchi taught me that its okay if I'm not always the best. I can work my ass off and try and it will work out in the end. He also taught me to always take pride in what I do.

Tsukishima taught me to open up a bit. To let go of my prickly exterior and to let people in. He taught me how to care for my life and what I do.

Ennoshita, Kinnoshita, and Narita taught me that its okay to hang back and let others take the reigns for a little while but always to be ready to step back in when im needed. 

Yachi taught me that, even if I'm afraid, I should try and take up the opportunities presented to me, especially if I know I'll regret saying no later. You never know what you're missing out on. 

Kiyoko taught me that even the little things can make people happy and that I'm more than im made out to be. She taught me what it means to guide a team and support them.

Coach Ukai taught me to never back down. He taught me that even when I dont think i can, to keep my head up and held high, to always look up and never look down. It taught me that it's okay to crumble sometimes but to keep my head up and try again. 

Now Takeda. Takeda taught me so much. He taught me to not only believe in others but to also believe in myself. He taught me that, even when it doesn't feel like it, that there's always someone supporting you and cheering you on. He showed me that its okay to be upset and that there's always going to be at least one person that has my back. He taught me what its like to lead and persist and to always look for the best in others. To always believe in others as well. Also that I shouldn't be afraid to show everyone what I'm really made of and take pride in all that I do and accomplish. 

Above all else, most importantly, Karasuno taught me how to fly. 

This series will stay with me forever and I will do my part in keeping this fandom strong and to continue to support you.

Thank you Haikyuu  
Thank you Furudate  
Thank you for the lessons, the love, the memories, the friends and all the opportunities. Thank you for this experience and I cannot wait for the anime to come back again.  
I love you all.  
~Farewell my paradise~

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, I'd love to hear your experience with Haikyuu in the comments! I'm thankful that you read this all the way to the end. Hmu if you wanna be friends :)  
> Also I'm planning on getting a Haikyuu tattoo but I'm not sure what to get. If you have any ideas I'd like to hear them and would really appreciate the help  
> Just remember that I love and appreciate all of you and I'm here for you too.  
> Thank you !


End file.
